The present invention is directed to semiconductor wafers and, more particularly, to a method of dicing semiconductor wafers.
Integrated circuit dies are formed on semiconductor wafers. Depending on the dimensions of the wafer and the processes and materials used for forming the dies on the wafer, as well as any environmental conditions to which the wafer may be exposed, the wafer may experience some warping or bowing. For example, some wafer bowing is inherent for wafers that embody deep trench technologies. FIG. 1 shows an example of a bowed wafer 10 having a plurality of integrated circuit dies 12 formed thereon. As can be seen, the wafer 10 is warped or includes a bow 14. Bowed wafers mounted to a tape experience high residual stress, such that when dicing the wafer, die chipping may occur, which decreases yield and therefore is costly.
It would be advantageous to be able to singulate the dies formed on a wafer without excessive chipping, and thereby providing for better yield.